


Crash Landers [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allusions to sexual trauma, Audio Format: MP3, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles learns to Stalk That Stalk. (Or, how to accidentally woo your unfriendly neighborhood alpha in roughly five hundred handwritten steps.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Landers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crash Landers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539061) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> There is a side, semi-original character in this story who uses the gender-neutral pronouns zhe/zher, and is, as such, referenced within the narrative with said pronouns - I hope my pronounciation makes some sense!

**Length:** 3:33:38 h  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Teen%20Wolf/gyzym%20-%20Crash%20Landers.zip) (193 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
